Ron's survival
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Ron and Harry went to fight Voldemort. Hermione's having a baby. Ron's the father. Tarah, tries to support Hermione but she gets a letter saying something happened to Ron and Harry. What will Tarah, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron do before it's too late.
1. Tarah's help

**Author's note: **Hey everyone. I know you hear this alot but all these characters belong to J.K Rowling. (I made a few characters of my own and I added myself in there) Thanks for reading and remember to place reviews so i know how this story is going. Thank you. Tarah.

**Hermione's POV:**

I strugged my way to the bathroom. My stomach turning like I wanted to throw up. What was happening to me? Where was Ron? We have been going out together for two years! And he wasn't here? Where was Tarah?

"Tarah!" I cried."Tarah!"

No answer. Where was everybody? My stomach was turning and my heart was almost in my throat. My eyeliner was smudging on my face from crying. This was... wierd.

"Ron?" I called. No answer, yet again.

**Tarah's POV:**

Where was everybody? Wasn't Hermione just on the side of me? Where the hell could she have gone in two seconds? She was complaining about her stomach hurting her. Maybe she was in the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and saw Hermione on the floor. I knelt down next too her.

"Hermione?" I asked.

''Where's ron?" Hermione asked.

I didn't want to tell her. Maybe I should lie. But, then when she found out she'd be mad that I lied.

_Ron, why?_ I asked myself.

"Tarah, where's Ron?" Hermione asked desperately now.

I sighed. "He's... fighting Voldemort."

Hermione's eyes widened."Are you serious?"

_Tarah's telling the story__) Whoa, whoa. Let's back it up here. Before I go any further of telling the story, let me explain exactly what happened. Voldemort, the dark Lord was after Ron, Harry, Hermione, and me (Tarah). He kidnapped Ginny. She was minding her own business then there he goes! Kidnapps her. He knew that Ron and Harry, me and Hermione would go after Voldemort trying to save Ginny. Who know's what he could do with her. But, Hermione's pregnant now. Ron was the only one who could help her, and support her. She wouldn't listen too anyone else. Since he, was the father. He almost made a move for me, (Voldemort) but, Ginny was the one who covered me and he captured her and couldn't get to me. So, I felt guilty. Ron told me that it wasn't my fault. He said that he was after Ginny since she was born. I didn't feel quite as bad. But, something wierd happened to me and I was depressed. Deaply depressed. I turned Gothic. I wore black jeans, chains, and died my hair black. I painted my nails almost every night black. But then, Harry talked to me and said that this wasn't me. It wasn't Tarah. I finally listened to him, and got rid of all the Gothic clothes I had. Of course it was hard for me, so he did it for me. The only thing that he let me have, was the Black Nailpolish. Then, before I knew it I was going out with Malfoy. Wich I still am. But why would I go out with a Slitherin? sigh Out of all the things went through, I hope Hermione's daughter is alright._

**Still Tarah's POV:**

Suddenly, a letter hit my knee.

"What's this?" I said. I picked it up. It was a letter from Voldemort. I opened it, and showed it to Hermione so she could see.

_Dear Tarah,_

As you know, I captured Ginny. She only has a few months to live. Potter and Weasly are trapped. Haha. I knew they couldn't get Ginny. Now it's all up to you and Hermione to save all three of them. I know it's so tragic, that's why I'm planning it.

Sleep well!

does evil laugh

_Voldemort._

"Come on Hermione, I know who can help us." I said standing up. I helped Hermione up.

"Who?" She asked.

"Malfoy..." I said.

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's last note: **Hey guy's. Sorry, to end the story like this but chapter two should be coming up soon. Remember to leave me reviews so I know how people like this story. It's only 2 pages. I don't know why I added myself in there but, oh well. Let me know if I explained the story well. I hope I did. Sorry, if I confused any of you.

(I'm not Goth in real life, but I do where black nailpolish)

Tarah.


	2. Thinking about her

_**Author's note: **__ I still haven't gotten any reviews, but I'm putting chapter two up anyway. I enjoy writing this story. This story is going to be based on SnowBound (if you haven't read it yet, it's a spoiler). Tarah._

_**Ron's POV**_

Fighting Voldemort wasn't the easiest thing too have a war with. Especially, if you have a girlfriend at another part of the world, sitting... waiting for you... to see if you survived. To see if you weren't hurt. I pictured Hermione's face shine with delight when I came back. She hugged me as if we had a few seconds to see each other. As if she missed me her whole life!

"Ron?"

Ron shook his head to get out of that thought of Hermione.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Come on. We have to fight," Harry said.

He sighed and picked up his sword. He forgotton his wand. It was with Hermione. Ah, Hermione. Her beautiful hair, her beautiful eyes that gazed into him. Her beautiful scent.

"Ron!" Harry yelled louder."Stop daydreaming!"

"Sorry," Ron shook his head and tried not to think about her. But, it was impossible!

Finally, a loud roar killed his thoughts and he covered his ears. His sword fell on the floor. The river of blood splashed onto him. The blood was at his ankles.

The loud roar was louder. The whole room was vibrating. Finally, a big giant snake came out of the cave infront of him. He looked out the big glass window and saw Ginny's tower that she was trapped in. The one that had Queen Elizabeth's 1st skeleton.

Stop daydreaming Ron! He had to find his sword in the river, before that snake could get Harry. He went on his knees, and splashed around.

_This is disgusting,_ Ron thought. Then he found his sword! He scooped it up and aimed it at the snake. The snake saw him and went after him.

_Dammit,_ Ron thought. The sword bounced at the snake, but fell. The snake got mad and chased after him. Ron ran up the enormous skull.

He almost fell. He grabbed onto the nose of the skull. He was slipping from the blood that was on his hands. He tried to grip it tighter. He pictured Hermione crying her eyes out, if he was dead.

Then he got a grip on himself. He grabbed the nose tighter and pulled himself up. He almost lost his balance but, he handled it. He whiped his forhead and climped to the top of the head. From below he could see Harry, and his sword.

"Harry!" Ron yelled."Throw me my sword!"

Harry nodded and picked it up. He would do _anything,_ do save Ginny. But, he likes Tarah just as much.

Ron caught his sword that Harry threw and stuck it in the snake. The snake roared on the top of it's lungs and the body swung torwards Harry, then torwards Ron, again and again. The fifth time, it collasped. Ron felt dizzy for a moment, but he climbed himself down of the skull. He jumped from the nose, and fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow," Ron whispered.

Harry ran up to him."You did good."

"Thanks." Ron said in pain getting up. His rist throbbed.

"Hermione, is going to be so proud of you when you get back home." Harry said.

Before Ron could answer a voice interupted them.

"Oh yes Ron," Voldemort said standing behind them."Hermione would be oh, so proud."

Ron glared at him with a disgusted face."Jerk!"

Voldemort laughed. "Poor, Hermione. She's in tears now."

Ron's face was red as a pepper. "How the hell do you know?"

Voldemort held up a round glass that showed what Hermione was doing. She was crying. Crying her eyes out. Over me!

"Leave her alone, Voldemort!" Ron snapped.

Voldemort laughed again."What are _you _going to do about it, Weasly? Your poor sister trapped in a tower? Awww. Your poor girlfriend crying her eyes out? All your fault Weasly. It's all your fault!"

Ron was going to go after him but Harry held him back.

Voldemort did his evil laugh and thought it was histerical!  
"So, Ronald..." Voldemort said. He was still taunting him and Ron hated it.

Voldemort took his wand out he aimed it at Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" A flicker of blue came out of his wand and hit Ron.

Ron flew back and hit his head hard on the brick wall.

-----------------------------

His head ached. He woke up and found that he was lying on a bed. With pillows and blankets. It couldn't be Hogwarts could it? No. It was too far back. He was in a hospital though. No where near as Hogwarts!

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

Ron felt something hard underneath him -- he was wrong, it wasn't a bed, it was a hard wood floor -- he was where he hit his head on the wall. He was dizzy.

"What happened? Where's Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"I got rid of him. Not completely, but we're safe for a few days. That's just enough of time to get Ginny out of that tower." Harry said.

"How did you get rid of him?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to save your sister." Harry said.

Ron got up.

He was really dizzy, the walls were spinning.

"I'll be there in a second." Ron said.

Harry sighed.

Ron walked torwards Harry. Then he realized, that it was just his imagination. The walls weren't spinning. The walls were normal. Now, he had to find Ginny.

---------------------------------

**Tarah's note: **Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter. Please, please, please review. I can't write anymore chapters if I don't have reviews. I really enjoy writing this. If you need me for something, you can private message me!

Tarah.


	3. The HitchHiker

- ---------------

Malfoy walked down the hallway. He noticed several people happy. Why? Why can't everybody be depressed like Snape? Scary site! If Snape heard him say that he'd get beatin up.

"Oh, Crabb Goyle I haven't seen you two in a while. Where have you been?" Malfoy demaned.

"Oh, Snape wanted us to go fill out papers and stuff." Crabb said.

"Mhmm." Malfoy said.

"Okay. Well I guess we will talk to you later then," Malfoy told them.

"We?" Goyle asked."Who do you have behind you?" Goyle asked.

Malfoy stepped aside so they could see. It was Lavender Brown.

"Lavender?" Goyle asked.

Lavender didn't say anything.

"Ron's old love, eh?" Malfoy asked teasing her. She blushed and looked at the floor.

Malfoy giggled. "Well, I gotta put her in the cellar."

"Bye." Crabb and Goyle said. They walked off.

"Okay, Ms.Brown. Get in there!" Malfoy said.

The duc tape was stuck on her mouth, hard. She couldn't even talk. She couldn't move. Her arms were tied behind her back, like she was arrested-- was she? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Snape, is paying me to do this so you better get your butt in there!" Malfoy said to her.

Lavender sighed and walked in slowly. Malfoy slammed the cellar door shut. Leaving her in the dark dusty old room. He could hear her coughing.

"Good ridence." Malfoy smiled.

Malfoy sat down in his car. He felt like driving, but he was under age. Oh, well. Who cares. On the way, he spotted a black figure coming closer and closer to him as he was driving on the highway. They stuck out a thumb. A hitchhiker. He pulled over to the person. The figure didn't seem familiar. The man climbed in and took off his scarf.

"Thanks," The person said. But it wasn't a man. It was a girl!

"Aren't you pretty young to be hitchhiking?" Malfoy asked her.

The girl looked at her."Malfoy?!"

"Tarah!?" Malfoy gasped."It's _you_."

Tarah sighed."Great. Just what I wanted."

"I thought you loved me?" Malfoy said. He couldn't believe his ex was in the same car with him!

"What were you going to do? Get into someone else's car? Another, man?" Malfoy asked totally disgusted.

"Malfoy, I'm free to date who ever I wish." Tarah said."Now, take us back to Hogwarts, before I rip your head off."

Malfoy sighed and backed up the car. "What do you have in that shopping bag?"

"Cookies, candy, and teabags." Tarah said."Why?"

Malfoy shrugged."Are you doing drugs?"

"Why?!" Tarah asked. She felt so awkward.

"Just wondering. That's what I thought was in that bag." Malfoy said.

Tarah sighed."Your so... I'm, not even going to say anything. You can figure it out on your own!"

Malfoy cussed under his breath.

"Okay, if I'm such a little mudblood, then why don't you throw me out of your car?" Tarah asked.

"No. I'm not leaving you out in that cold." Malfoy said.

"Oh, and I know what you did to Lavender! How could you?! What did she ever do to you?" Tarah asked.

"Snape told me to," Malfoy said.

"So, if Snape told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Tarah asked almost in a laugh.

Malfoy nodded."What ever it takes to get rid of you."

Tarah sighed again, in fusteration.

"I'm starving." Tarah said.

"There's a restaurant, down the road. Want to go?" Malfoy asked.

Tarah nodded and leaned back in her seat. The trip to the restaurant, took fifteen minutes. They walked in.

"Do you have any money?" Tarah asked.

Malfoy nodded. They both took a seat and the waitress, Melissa, gave them the menu.

"Do you two know what to drink yet?" Melissa asked.

Tarah looked at Malfoy. She was jelous now. Melissa was flirting with him!

"I'll have a beer," Malfoy said.

"Your not old enough to drink," Tarah whispered.

Malfoy kicked her leg under the table.

"How about you?" Melissa asked Tarah."A beer, also?"

Malfoy laughed.

"Sorry, I don't drink. I'll have a coke, please." Tarah said glaring at Malfoy.

Melissa, took off to make their drinks.

"You better behave yourself," Malfoy told her."Your lucky, I'm taking you out."

Tarah rolled her eyes."Please, don't embarrass me."

Malfoy smiled. His evil, smile.

Melissa came back with the drinks. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

Malfoy nodded."I'll have a cheeseburger."

Melissa nodded and turned to Tarah."You too, or are you a vegetarian?"

Malfoy started cracking up laughing.

Tarah's cheeks turned bright red and she sunk into her seat.

"Cheeseburger, for the two of you then." Melissa said."It should be done in a few minutes."

Melissa left.

"That girl is hilarious." Malfoy said aloud.

"Oh, yes! So funny!" Tarah said her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, you know she was kidding." Malfoy said.

"It doesn't help for you to laugh!" Tarah said.

The food arrived and they ate in silence.

They finally finished, and Malfoy paid the bill.

"Sit in the car, I'll be right back." Malfoy said.

As soon as Tarah was in the clear, Malfoy walked up to Melissa.

"Hey. Are you doing anything, Friday night?" Malfoy asked.

"No." Melissa said, writing something down on her clipboard.

"Would you like to go see a movie?" Malfoy asked her.

Melissa smiled."I'd like that. And here is my number. Call me."

Malfoy's face brightened up. "I will."

Malfoy put the note in his pocket, and walked to the car. He jumped in and started to drive.


	4. FrostBite

--------------------------------

Malfoy turned to take a left.

"It's not left you idiot!" Tarah said.

"I think I know what road to take!" Malfoy snapped.

Tarah grabbed the wheel, and turned the car around. The car went spinning in circles. It took a turn where Tarah and Malfoy, didn't know. They were deserted.

"You bitch!" Malfoy slapped her face.

"Now where are we? And don't you dare hit me again! Nobody has ever hit me before, and you aren't going to start." Tarah said.

Malfoy mocked her.

It kept snowing. This awful snow! Tarah kept trying to keep herself warm. She could see her breath. Malfoy turned on the heater, but the windows were still shut. They were foggy so they couldn't see.

"Malfoy!" Tarah gasped."Carbon Monoxide."

"Dammit," Malfoy said. He went under the car and put cardboard; he had found, into the heater.

Back in the car, he found Tarah writing in her journal:

_We're stranded out here. In the cold. I'm stuck with Malfoy, what could happen next? We have no blankets, just the clothes on our backs. No fire to keep us warm, just the heater in the car. All we have for food is fifty cookies, candy, and tea bags. _

Tarah noticed him looking over at her journal.

"What are you doing?" Tarah asked.

Malfoy shrugged."You know you like me."

"Oh, yes Malfoy. All the way." Tarah said.

Malfoy laughed.

"Look, If we want to survive we have to cooperate." Tarah told him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Tarah said.

"_We have to cooperate, _remember?" Malfoy asked.

Tarah muttered under her breath. She rubbed her arms to keep her warm. _Come on, Tarah, think! Warm stuff... hot chocolate, buttered toast, a hot hot bath... anything warm!_ But despite herself the car got colder by the minute. Her legs were so numb she couldn't feel them. She looked at Malfoy. He was doing the same thing as her.

"Malfoy?" Tarah asked.

"What?" He asked.

"W-we need a fire! A huge fire! A bonfire!" Tarah said."Out, of this car! Please, oh please!?"

"My father would whip me if I burnt his car!" Malfoy said.

"Good!" Tarah said.

She reached out and turned the key in ignition. Unexpectedly the car jerked forward, and there was a terrible scraping of metal. "Oh!" Tarah cried.

"Dammit! You stupid jerk, what are you doing to my car?" Malfoy screamed at her."It's in gear don't you know anything? Keep your hands off _my_ car!"

Tarah bit her lip and moved away. She couldn't be sitting here this whole time fighting with, Malfoy. She had to get up. Out of this car. Save herself. She pulled her scarf around her head, got all of her things together- Cookies, candy, and teabags, and her journal. She started to get out of the car and then realized it was foolish to take the books. She dropped them on the seat.

"I'm leaving my books here," Tarah said."If you don't mind."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm getting out. I won't sit here and freeze to death. I have to do something. "She tried the door. It was stuck.

"It's frozen shut," Malfoy said smugly."You can't get out."

"I can!" Tarah cried. She threw herself against the door, forcing it open against the snow. Outside it was gray and cold, and snow was still falling. The drifts around the car lay nearly level with the hood. It was a desolate scene--- nothing but the snow and wind that whipped through the trees lining the hills. She would have slunk back into the shelter of the car, but she couldn't face Malfoy's unbearable smugness. She began struggling up the slope.

The snow raised to tarah's hips. Malfoy watched her walk off, and though that he should stop her. She could get frostbite. But, why did he care anyway? He watched her take off.

_Stop her, you stupid idiot!_ Malfoy thought. But another side of him said, _No! Let her go! She didn't listen to you so let her get what she deserves. She treated you like bull!_

The snow was going inside Tarah's boots. He socks soaked. She was out for two hours and hadn't come back. Finally, she saw Malfoy's car and stumbled forward. Malfoy saw her.

"Tarah!" He jumped out of the car and went over to her. "Are you ok?"

Everything had gone exactly as he had expected.

"There's nothing up there," She said through chattering teeth."Not a road, not a house, nothing!"

"I told you not to go out, didn't I?" Malfoy asked.

"All right!" Tarah cried."I don't want to hear about it right now. My feet are wet and they hurt."

Clumsily, she pulled off her boot."My socks are stuck to my skin," She told him."I think they're frozen... oh!"

She sounded ready to cry.

Malfoy leaned forward as she slowly peeled off her socks. Her feet were covered purple splotches, but her toes were waxy. "Oh, Tarah." he said, "now you've done it. You've frostbitten your feet. You've got to rub them with something warm quick, or they'll rot off."

"I can feel the love!" Tarah said."Malfoy, a fire. Please, make one now."

"Here," Malfoy handed her scarf. "Wrap your foot in this while I make the fire."


End file.
